


Total Drama Pahkitew Train of Terror

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Nipple Licking, Other, Train Sex, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The girls from TDPI compete in a Halloween challenge in a train which is haunted by ghosts.





	1. Chapter 1

It's Halloween in Canada

The girls walked into a train station

Sammy was dressed as a dead cheerleader. She have her light blonde hair in pigtails. She wears white face makeup and black eyeshadow

"Hey guys I'm a dead cheerleader!"

Sammy pulled out red pom poms

Jasmine, Scarlett, Sky and Ella cheered expect for Amy and Sugar

Amy was dressed as a 80s cheerleader

Sugar was dressed as a pageant princess

Jasmine was dressed as a koala

Scarlett was dressed as a schoolgirl

Sky was dressed as a gymnast

Ella was dressed as a ballerina

Amy said "Oh please only a-"

Suddenly Amy hears a thunder crashing and ghostly moaning

Amy screamed

A train arrived

The girls walked into a train

The train rides away


	2. Amy and Samey 1

Amy said "Ugh great now we're trapped in a stupid-"

But a ghost girl appears behind Amy

Amy screamed and hide behind a seat

Samey said "Calm down Amy it's only a ghost"

Amy said "Yeah right ha! How am I gonna-"

But Amy sees ghosts

Amy said "Aaaah!!! Ghosts!!!"

Flashback opens

A 13 year old Amy tried to steal a Thai girl's khao niew Bing but she hears a voice

"Hey Amelia!"

It was a girl with black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin.

"Leave her alone"

Amy's face turned red

"Oh yeah or or else what!?"

"Or else I'm gonna have the cheerleading coach about what you did"

Amy gulped "Here take your khao niew Bing!"

Amy walked away in anger

Flashback closes

Amy thought 'Keep it together Amy it's just that everyone likes Sam-Samey better than you!"

She sees Samey making friends with ghosts

Amy growled


End file.
